An arrow for a servant
by Olivia Solar
Summary: Arthur death fic! An arrow is shot at Merlin.


Merlin didn't see the arrow heading straight for him at 30mph. He never saw the finger tighten on the trigger or heard the snap of a catch being released. Arthur did.

In that split second between realising Merlin was the target and the arrow hitting him straight on Arthur pushed his servant out of the way. Merlin did turn in time to see Arthur take the arrow to his abdomen before falling back into the sorcerer's arms.

"Arthur!" He took the full weight of his Prince as Arthur became a rag doll. "No, no no. YAAAARRRRRRR ! !" With a flame in his eyes he sent the bandit flying meters away until he smacked into an oak tree, his neck snapping from the force of the impact.

"Arthur." Merlin lay the Prince down on the grimy dirt avoiding any jagged rocks or tree roots. Arthur's head lifted up, his eyes meeting Merlin's.

"You owe me." He croaked, the weakness of his voice grated harshly.

"Don't be ridicules, the number of times I've helped you out, it's about time you did something useful for me." He tried to smile but found it impossible to stop his lips from trembling. It was then he realised his eyes were watering. Darn it, not in front of Arthur. Not now. Get a grip!

Arthur started to give some remark back, but gave up; instead Merlin felt the body relax in his hands. For a while nothing moved, there was no sound, no warmth. Merlin waited for Arthur to open his eyes, and waited.

Nothing.

"Arthur?" He shook the Prince gently. "Arthur?"

"Girl." It was an insult but who cared, Arthur was alive!

"Open your eyes."

"Go away." Arthur mumbled in a slurred language.

"Arthur please." Arthur would tease him about the pleading in his voice later - Merlin tried to imagine him ranting on about how much of a big deal over nothing Merlin had been making, willing for that future to come. "Arthur! You have to try!"

"I give the order remember?" He opened his eyes all the same and actually appeared shocked to see Merlin looking so upset. He didn't expect so much from anyone. Of course he expected there to be grieving, he was the Prince and therefore loyal subjects had a duty to carry out when it came to showing respect, but he never anticipated to see the true desperation and pain in Merlin's eyes, especially from his servant. He didn't know whether to be touched or ashamed.

"OK."Merlin swallowed. "Then tell me what to do. Act like a Prince."

"Stop crying you're a wuss."

"I'm not. I can find plenty of other pompus prats out there I don't need you you know."

"I can imagine ah, prats tend to ah like you" His breathing became rapid breaking up words. "Put pressure on the wound." He gasped out, his eyes not meeting Merlin's.

Carefully Merlin placed his hand over the blood soaked puncture. He kept his eyes on Arthur's face, trying to convince himself that the Prince was too close to unconsciousness to notice anything. Arthur gasped turning his head away as another wave of agony swept over. Merlin used this chance.

"ATHALERAUL" His eyes glowed brighter than anyone would have thought possible.

Arthur's head remained turned away now shaking in trembling sharp movements.

"Arthur?" Merlin rolled him round to face him but the Prince chose to keep his eyes shut. Again Merlin tried, his eyes a furious gold. Still no change.

"Arthur come on!" He shook him slightly and again with more force.

"Arthur!" He spoke as though it was Arthur's fault, how dare he close his eyes and give up at a moment such as this. The pale skin had turned the colour of a stone grave, is face already developing the haunted look of a skull.

"No." Merlin pulled him closer. "Why did you do that you fool why why why? I'm supposed to protect you!"

"Of all the…..the…..the stupid things I've done for you…" Arthur gasped without opening his eyes. "I don't rate that as such a….a bad one. It'll be worth it."

Merlin had the horrible feeling that such words were meant as last words, Arthur would not be so bluntly kind to him otherwise. Never would he admit to wanting to help his servant while in good health.

Merlin felt the weight go in his hands as though something had just been taken from the load he was holding. He knew. Nothing could stop the tears which fell. He had of course been lying when he told Arthur he wasn't worth crying for.

The Prince had laid down his life to safe a servant. Perhaps this would help to change people attitudes towards class. It was the best Merlin could do without the real Arthur there anymore, to make sure the memory of his actions served in his place.


End file.
